


Perfection

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bickering, Extra Treat, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Teasing Your Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Rex keeps telling Kanan he's doing everything wrong. Hera figures out why.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/gifts).



As usual, it started with another argument. "You can't leave your turret inactive," said Rex. "This kind of shoddy readiness would never have flown in a proper military warship."

Kanan stood at the bottom of the ladder, staring up. "We can't leave the circuit active when we're not in a battle. It drains the power. And in case you hadn't noticed, the Ghost is not a proper military warship." Even saying the words gave him a bad taste in his mouth.

"I can see that. And it's a mess in here." He wiped a gauntlet over the panel's surface, examining his fingers for dust.

Kanan made an annoyed noise in his throat. The bubble turret was no dustier than the rest of the ship, which relied on Chopper's inconstant commitment to cleaning. Flipping on the power activation switch took half a second. Everything worked fine, but trust Rex to complain. It didn't help matters that Kanan could hear the echo of other clone voices in every reproach. ("Kid, that's no way to pack your gear." "You've never held a blaster before, have you?") He was getting a headache.

He fell upon his last recourse. "If you've got an issue with the way the _Ghost_ is run, take it up with Hera." He bit back a grin. Hera never responded well to someone criticizing her ship. She could yell at Rex for a change.

* * *

"It's a good idea," Hera said, when Rex presented his case.

"Thank you," said Rex.

"What?" Kanan's jaw dropped. "We've been over this. The power drain is going to wipe the batteries."

"I don't think it will. Chopper has been working on a new cycling system that should isolate those circuits while keeping them charged. I've wanted to decouple the weapons from main power for years. We can work on the upgrade while we're docked."

After Rex left, looking far too pleased with himself, Kanan thumbed the panel for the cockpit door and waited for it to close. "You have got to stop coddling that guy."

"Coddling?"

"I understand you don't want to hurt an old man's feelings."

Her mouth quirked into a wry smile. "You know Rex is younger than you, right?"

Kanan ignored this. "You can tell him 'no' now and then."

The smile flattened. "I'm not coddling him. It was a good suggestion. If I thought otherwise, I'd say so." She folded her arms. "What's your real problem?"

"I don't have a problem. He's the one with the problem. He hates me."

"No, he doesn't." Her annoyance had changed to amusement.

Kanan gestured at the closed door. "He's always critical of everything I do. I can't keep my turret right. I can't train my own apprentice right. I'm sure he has opinions about how I use my powers, too!"

"I'm sure he does. He worked alongside Jedi for years." She sighed. "Doing everything they can to perfect things in the here and now is a common way for veterans to process their trauma from back in the Clone Wars."

"I'm not here to process Rex's trauma!"

"I wasn't talking about Rex, dear." She gave his arm a squeeze and went to move past him. Kanan stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You think I'm seeing things because of my issues with clones."

"Yes." Hera was never one for hiding what she thought. He had to admit it was one of his favorite things about her. "If you were seeing clearly, you'd notice Rex doesn't hate you at all."

"Then why is he always in my space telling me I'm doing something wrong?"

"You mean, why is he always paying close attention to everything you do?" She kissed his cheek. "What did I have for breakfast?"

"You had waffles with an extra sprinkle of sweet powder. Why?" Hera waited. "Yeah, but I always pay attention to you. You know that." His voice grew softer as he spoke, falling into the quieter patter they shared when it was just the two of them. He watched her expectant face, and the other boot dropped, kicking him in the mental butt along the way. "No. You really think that?"

"I imagine he's conflicted about it since the Jedi he knew would have been strictly celibate, and he's sure you are not."

They'd still had most of their clothes on the last time Rex had walked into the cockpit unawares. Most. "Yeah. I've been waiting for him to yell at me for that, too."

"He hasn't yet?"

"No."

"Seems like a pretty notable absence to me."

* * *

Kanan chewed over the thought as they went through their days. Sato had a mission for Hera to run, and another for Rex to run, and they were all busier than junda ants. Rex performed his job with bantha-headed efficiency, and still found time to critique the way Kanan showed Ezra a new lightsaber move. The bubble turret did respond a little faster, though. That was nice in the middle of an unexpected run-in with some TIEs.

"You should check that seal," Rex said over Kanan's shoulder as they made repairs after the dogfight ended.

"I was going to." He wasn't convinced about Hera's theory, but her words about processing trauma might have a smidgen of truth to them. "But since we're here, what's your advice for making sure the seal holds?"

Rex gave him a smile and crouched down beside him. "You see the edge here and here? That's your most likely leak spot due to the warp. I'd double-seal those areas then do a smoke check."

"I don't know about the smoke check."

"Two man job. One of them makes some smoke below it, and the other looks for the leak."

He didn't think that was necessary. The seal ought to hold fine. But Rex seemed friendlier and more animated giving advice than he had in days. "Right. You go inside, I'll finish up here and look for the smoke once you're in."

Rex clapped him on the shoulder and left. Kanan placed extra sealant at the spots over the hull taper. Rex's voice came over the comlink. "I'm in place."

"Go ahead."

This was the lowest possible tech way to do this. He could get Chopper out here with a sensor and do the whole hull, though Chop was currently busy with repairs inside.

A whiff of smoke hit his nose. He squinted, and saw the tiny wisp coming up from below. "Got it," he said into the comlink, and patched the final hole. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Kanan wondered how long this was going to go on. Maybe Rex was finding excuses to spend extra time with him, and maybe there was a reason, but he also spent lots of time with Hera, and she minded this much less than Kanan did. He watched them going over another mission plan together, Rex offering far more military strategy for her use than Kanan had ever even considered. Hera had thrown herself into this rebellion and its ensuing regulations and protocols and other matters that made Kanan's skin itch. He'd promised Hera years ago that he'd follow her wherever she went and do as she asked. Rex was better at not only following her orders but also at aiding the more bellicose aspects of her new role. Although he watched Kanan all the time, and had 'helpful' suggestions for him whether Kanan wanted them or not, he always had a smile for Hera when he offered his help.

The three of them needed to have a conversation, but Kanan was damned if he knew what they should all say.

He worried that things were going to come to a head, and someone would start shouting. He didn't want that. He liked Rex despite himself. When he wasn't being a pain in the ass, he was a good friend who clearly wanted the best chance for this madcap rebellion to succeed. Beyond that, in a part of his past he tried not to revisit often, a much younger Caleb had been in the throes of his own adolescence when he'd known good, brave, handsome men who shared Rex's face. Their later betrayal had hurt for too many reasons, and one of those reasons had been his early infatuation.

They needed to have a really long conversation.

* * *

One day, Zeb and the kids went out exploring Garel, and also picking up supplies from vendors Hera had identified at the far end of the city. Kanan liked to pretend the rest of the crew hadn't sorted out her trick for getting some alone time, but when she sent Chopper with them, he didn't miss Sabine's expression.

"He could use some fresh air," Hera said, not batting an eye.

In binary, Chopper said he didn't like fresh air but he didn't mind heading out as long as Zeb knew some of those credits were his.

"Yeah, right," said Zeb. Chopper extended his electric probe and zapped Zeb's leg. "Fine! Fine. You can have a few credits."

At last, they were gone, and Kanan shut the landing ramp behind them. Alone time was rare these days. He already had ideas for how they could spend it. A smile grew on his face as he followed where Hera had gone.

He dropped the smile when he got to the lounge. "Uh, hi, Rex."

Rex nodded amiably at him and went back to his reading. Hera came out of the galley with three steaming cups of caf on a tray. The moment she set them down, Kanan took her arm and tilted his head towards Rex. "Why is he here?"

"I invited him over."

The last of his smile was gone, replaced by a pained grimace. He had hoped for some pleasant one on one time with Hera while they had the chance, not hanging out with her new best friend.

She tugged her arm and pulled Kanan to the seat next to her, then picked up her cup. She tasted it and made a face. "I hope they bring back something fresher than this. It's stale." She took another drink anyway before setting her cup down again. Hera liked long conversations, but she wasn't big on tiptoeing around difficult topics. "We should all have sex."

Kanan's hand was halfway to his own cup when he froze. Not for a million credits would he look at Rex's face right now. "What?"

"I should go," Rex said in a firm voice.

"No, you should stay," said Hera. "You've been flirting with both of us for weeks, and Kanan has been flirting back."

"I have not."

"You have, love. You're very bad at it." She turned to Rex. "When's the last time someone just held you?"

Finally Kanan raised his eyes to look at Rex. His jaw was set, making his beard stick out. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," she said. "You're kind, and you're brave, and you're handsome. I like you. Kanan likes you, too. It doesn't have to mean anything more than we're all friends. It's nice to be held by someone you trust."

Which, yes, that was one of the best parts about the last six years of his life. Whatever else they had, and whatever else Hera wasn't ready to talk about, the most perfect mornings he'd spent in his life all involved waking up in her arms. And as someone told him recently, finding perfection in the here and now was a great way of letting go of the past. Kanan had a lot of past to let go of, and even if Rex hadn't been a part of his personal pain, he was tied up in it just the same. Anyone who'd met Rex knew his past lay tangled up with the loss of all the Jedi he'd cared about. He could use some perfect in his life, too.

"Maybe I've been flirting a little," Kanan admitted.

"You call that flirting?" Rex said. "Ha. I could tell you stories."

"I changed my mind," Kanan said, standing up, but Hera's hand grabbed and held the hem of his shirt. "If he's going to be like this, I'm out." Then he saw the barely-held laughter on Hera's face, and the glittering amusement in Rex's eyes. With bad grace, he sat down again. "You're both making fun of me."

"A little," said Hera, and she kissed him. Then she turned, and moved closer to Rex. "It's all right if you don't want this, or if you don't want to move so fast. We'll still be here." She leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and met her lips. She didn't pull away.

Huh. That was a much nicer sight than Kanan had reckoned on. He noted how gentle Rex's hands were as they found and rested against Hera's shoulders, and he remembered his own earliest crushes. Heart racing, he stood from his seat and walked to Rex's other side. There wasn't room to sit. He crouched instead, and placed his hand against the bare skin of Rex's arm.

Rex turned his head. A number of questions were in his eyes, and also something darker, a little more dangerous. Kanan liked it. He placed his free hand against Rex's neck and kissed him. Not the first guy he'd kissed, but the first person other than Hera that he'd kissed in years, and that made it strange for a moment until his mouth caught up with him and led the way. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Kanan woke up in Hera's cabin with his arm pinned and his head cloudy. As his vision cleared, he saw Rex's head was laying on his forearm. There was just enough light for him to see Hera's arm wrapped around Rex from the other side. Rex was snoring softly. Hera wasn't, which meant she was awake too.

He heard the noise that had wakened him again: the ramp had been lowered, and now was lifting again. The rest of the family was home.

Rex stirred. His eyes opened and looked at Kanan. "Team's back."

"Yeah," he said. "We're going to have to talk our way out of this."

Hera said, "We really don't. They don't care what we get up to."

Kanan ignored her. "We'll have to make this covert as possible. Hera will go out first. Rex, you come out a minute later. I'll follow after."

"You call that covert? That's a terrible plan." said Rex. "You want deniability, you and I should exit together. Then Hera can come out at her leisure."

"You're doing it again," Kanan said.

From Rex's other side, he heard Hera laugh at them both. He watched her arm squeeze Rex in affection as she said, "We're all walking out at the same time. In an hour or two."


End file.
